Sister Dearest
by KyraKuran
Summary: When Black Heart's sister is sent to look after him, she discovers that there is another part to her. A part that is ready to love, and be loved. She finds that love in Johnny Blaze AKA: The Rider. Johnny Blaze:OC
1. Chapter 1

"Black Heart if you do anything stupid, dad will kill you." I said, glaring at my older brother. "He'll send out the Ghost Rider."

"He doesn't scare me." Black Heart said, grinning at me. I scoffed and stretched out on my black velvet couch.

"He should you idiot." I said. "He's dad's greatest weapon." I look at my fingernails and slowly pick off the black polish. My white eyes witch my brother pace the room. "Knock it off Black Heart, you are wearing my patience thin." I threatened. He rolled his eyes but stood still.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, I forgot how short of a temper you have." He mocked. I hissed before flipping him off.

"You are an ass." I growled as I got to my feet. I made my way towards him, grabbing his arm I lead him to my door. I opened it and then threw him out. "But seriously, remember what I told you about Karma."

"Your words were: I remember Karma, she was a bitch." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes scoffing.

"God, I can't believe you remember that! That was over a hundred years ago. But yes, my ex was a bitch." I said smirking.

"So devious." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his throat.

"If I remember right brother, you murdered her." I snarled.

"You remember correct." I bared my teeth, my elongated incisors showing.

"That's the reason I hope the Rider gets you." I said smirking. Black Heart smiled down at me before moving a piece of my fire red hair out of the way.

"Oh Yvaine, always dad's favorite, so behaved, so loved." He dug his nails into my skull, drawing blood.

"Ass, you're loved too, you know that? Dad may not love you, but I do, way down deep in decaying heart." I dug my nails into his wrist, peeling his hand away from me. "now, go cause chaos. That's what dad should have named you."

He let go and walked down the hall, vanishing as he left for the surface. I shut my door adn made my way back into my room. I lay back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I stayed that way for a few hours. I heard a steady knock at my door and swung my hand, Dad stood at eh door way.

"Impressive, you've been practicing." He commented. I rolled my eyes and stared at him.

"Is there a reason you are here? You never made house calls, not unless you want something." I said, motioning him inot my room. He took a step in and stayed there.

"I need you to watch after your brother." He commanded, his gloved hand pointing at me. He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"I do that everyday. Today is vacation, call me tomorrow." I said. I motioned for him to leave and stepped back out.

"You will be with him tomorrow." Mephistopheles demanded. I snarled at my father before slamming the door. I shut off the lights and crawled inot my satin bed, relishing the coolness.

"Who knows, I may just like up there." I mutter, closing my eyes and letting the darkness take hold.


	2. Blood boiling at the bar

"Hey cupcake, you a biker?" Asked one of the men outside. I glanced at him before answering.

"I didn't realize I had to be a biker to order a beer." I smirked when he had no comeback. "If it's all the same though, I do ride occasionally." I winked at him before making my way into the bar. I sat at the counter and pulled off my satin gloves. "Can I get a shot of Vodka?" I asked the bartender.

He nodded before pouring my drink. I caught it and downed the entire shot. I let out a content sigh before closing my eyes. "It must've hurt when you fell from heaven." I looked at the guy who was attempting to flirt with me.

"You think I'm an angel?" I questioned, smiling at him.

"Yes I do." I leaned forward and cupped his cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I dug my way here." I said shoving him back. I heard a commotion outside and I smirked before looking at the guy now on the floor. I hopped off my chair and knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his chest. He gasped as his blood started boiling. I heard a few people scream and the loud stomping of my brothers feet.

"How nice of you to join me." He commented smirking. I looked up from the man slowly melting and smiled.

"Dad told me to babysit you." The smirk fell off his face and he growled. "What, you think I want to be here?" I asked, glaring at my brother. My eyes fell back the puddle of man and I let out a sigh. So much for letting out my frustrations. I grabbed a hold of a man running by me and smirked at the terror in his eyes.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" He pleaded. I moved to I was right next to his ear.

"Wanna know the best thing about being from Hell? I get to see the sins of every poor bastard I come across and punish then accordingly. That and I can kill just to blow off some steam." I drug my black painted naild down his chest, cutting in and letting the boiling blood escape.

"You really do like torturing your kills don't you?" Black Heart asked, smiling at me. I let out a booming laugh before turning to him.

"Of course, if they're murders and rapists." My voice leaked disgust and I snarled. "I may be evil, but harming the innocent isn't really my forte." He blinked and then grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh how I missed your kindness." He jested. I growled before biting him. He pushed me away and held his bleeding neck, moving his cruel black eyes to mine. "Nevermind." He muttered. I smirked at him.

"Does it hurt?" I question softly, giggling. A loud growl was what I got. "Go suck a soul or something, you'll heal faster." I said. The sound of the waitress's breaths ceasing was his reply this time. I smiled charmingly at him as we walked to the entrance together.

"Full?" He asked me. I grinned up at him, my white eyes filled with delight.

"Of course. Now, where are the elementals, I want to meet them." I say, picking at the tips of my nails. My brother chuckled, before calling them forward. I smiled at them.

"Wind, water, earth, fire." I said, glancing at them as I called their name. "Nice, I was expecting less."

"Meet my pesky sister." Black Heart said. I slid my white eyes over him before sighing.


	3. You actually care

"So. You're Black Heart's sister?" Abigor asked. My pale eyes moved to the wind element.

"The one and only sweet-cheeks." I said, winking at him. Black Heart growled and moved closer to me. "You know, it's not like I'm gonna jump him or anything." I said, glaring at my brother.

My brother grabbed my shoulder and started dragging me. "Hey watch it, asshat." I said.

"We need to go surprise the rider." He said. "Tonight is when he rises." His black eyes were filled with glee.

"And how do we know we can beat him?" Wallow asked, his gurgled voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I have you four and this is his first night on the job."

I gave up trying to fight out of my brothers grasp and just hung limp in his grasp, letting him pull me away. Trust me I will pay him back, sometime. "I want no part of this." I said, looking around as he drug me around. "Can I please walk?"

Brother's head turned and his black eyes caught my pale ones. "Maybe. I'm expecting you to run when we challenge the Rider."

I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean by that? I'm not a coward you dick." I growled.

"I mean it as I don't want you to get hurt. This is not your fight." I opened my mouth and closed it, not knowing how to respond to that. My first choice was to tell him he was going soft, but in reality, I would be telling him the same thing. I mean most older brothers are a pain in the ass, aren't they? But if it were a potentially dangerous fight, I would tell him to leave.

"Well aren't you nice." I said in a softer voice. My brother stopped and let go of my shoulder. I stood up and brushed my self off, careful of the fabric. It was then that my brother started walking again. "So, what are you after? Dad wouldn't tell me, but the urgency in his voice told me it was important."

"I am going after the contract of San Van Ganza." My eyes widened and I turned to look at him.

"Are you serious!? Dad's been searching for over a hundred years for that! What makes you think you'll be able to find it?" I asked, my voice going an octave higher. He face went into a smile/smirk.

"Because, according to my research, the rider who collected the souls, he's still alive." He said.

"Wait, hold up here. You, you did research?" I asked. "I didn't know you could read." I said. My brother gave me a withering look. "So how do you know if the original is still alive?"

"Normally when the person dies, their soul goes to a special part of hell. his wasn't in there." He said.

"Good point. So when are we getting to the ambush site?" I asked, looking up at my brother.

"Soon little sister, soon."


End file.
